


Frustration Voodoos

by Zeath



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, Chucklevoodoos, Dirty Talk, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Nook Eating, Oral Sex, Outside Sex, Pailing, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Used as a bucket, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1708079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus doesn't mind chucklevoodoos as long as he gets laid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frustration Voodoos

The violet blooded troll was busy relaxing against a tree, getting some much needed time away from the chatterbox of a troll who decided he was his new sink to blab to. Ugh his ears were still ringing about social justice of the teal bloods.

Though he couldn’t really relax fully when he kept hearing that idiot Mituna’s voice spazzing out at something. Seriously, that prick was louder than normal and it was getting on his nerves. He got up and strode to where the noise was coming from, stopping behind a bush and staying still when he saw Mituna wasn’t alone.

Kurloz was with him too and the yellow blood didn’t look like his happy go lucky self he normally was. He looked irritated as he stuttered to himself, and the purple blood had his eyes going crazy. The skateboarding idiot decided the argument was through, called his moirail something which seemed hurtful to his buddy and left while muttering to himself. Kurloz stood there silently and Cronus felt a little bit uneasy in the back of his head.

**Had fun watching the show?**

A voice echoed in his skull which freaked him the fuck out for a minute before turning his head to the voodoo master. No use hiding now, he stepped out of the bush and in Kurloz’s field of vision. Cronus grinned playfully at the other troll. “Things not going so well in the land of quadrants?”

**Silence, motherfucker.**

His mouth felt numb and he glared across, a look was stronger than words anyway. His legs could still work anyway and he swagged his way over to leer near the mute troll, eyebrows rising in a flirtatious gesture.

**You all and up with being a bucket? I need to let off some steam.**

Cronus was perfectly okay with that if it meant he’d get laid. Though it was weird that the mute would offer so willingly, the greaser normally had to at least be on his knees with his face in the other’s crotch to get such a reply as to be fucked. Kurloz didn’t feel the need to kiss due to his mouth being not in use so he got to the good stuff, unzipping his skeleton themed trousers and grabbed Cronus’ greased up hair, pulling his head to his nook.

Cronus had no hesitation to get to work, lapping at Kurloz’s nook and feeling it getting wet with arousal. He licked a stripe up all the way until the purple bulge slithered out for some needed attention and Cronus was happy to comply; sucking the tentacle into his mouth with a little strain and gulped the pre-material coming out.

**Suck it good and you might up and get a reward from the almighty chuckle voodoos my misguided motherfucker.**

Cronus scoffed a little but continued to satisfy the troll; he knew just how to suck it right and get all the spots that made Kurloz’s strange eyes roll back into his skull. He took it all the way to the base before suckling and rubbing his tongue on the underside. He took pleasure to hearing how the troll above him was making gruff sounds in his throat, hips working as he thrust into Cronus’ mouth, obviously taking his frustration out on him but he didn’t mind. Undoing his high-waist trousers, the greaser shoved his hand in and quickly got to work with sitting on his fingers, his bulge wrapping around his wrist, groaning around the bulge that was part way down his throat.

**You look like you’ve praised the messiahs enough my brother, take those off and spread those legs for me.**

Cronus quickly pulled his mouth off Kurloz’s bulge and cough a little, yanking his trousers down and throwing them away as he lay back on the grass, spreading his legs for the other troll. Kurloz admired the other for a moment, his nook was leaking and his bulge was twisting and curling; it was a motherfucking beautiful sight. He knelt down and unzipped his trousers more, pulling up open enough so it won’t be a bother later on, Kurloz then laid over Cronus and watched his face as he pressed his bulge to the others nook, letting it go wild and enter the tight walls.

“Fuck chief, gonna have to give me a second here.” He panted out, feeling how he was immensely filled to the brim with bulge, he looked up and leaned forward, kissing the stitches on Kurloz’s mouth, feeling the other frown and thrust his hips forward. He let out a huff of excitement and wrapped his legs around Kurloz’s waist, wanting the bulge inside him to deeper, even if it would hurt a little.

**Tell me how much you love it, scream it so even the dead can hear your voice.**

With that echoing in Cronus’ head, he felt himself empty before a small amount of pain radiated through him, quickly being replaced by a wave of pleasure. Kurloz was thrusting in hard now, getting his work out with trying to get as deep as he could into the tight, warm walls of the greaser’s nook. Cronus cried out against those lips, throwing his head back to hit the ground; oh fuck he was so big he couldn’t even feel it properly, the rush of pailing was just hitting him dead on, he could barely think with the other constantly using his mind as a speaker to voice his words.

He clung to the other, arms around his neck and gripping his messy hair as he continued to kiss and lick at the stitches; it really was a shame he had to stop using that mouth, he would have been a good kisser if he had his tongue again. No matter, Cronus improvised as he dug his legs more into Kurloz’s lower back, wanting more as he pulled the other closer to him, feeling himself get closer to blowing his fuse.

Kurloz of course was already feeling himself build up; his bulge had gotten a little thicker with the material that was going to be released. He started going harder into Cronus’ nook, wanting the other to be brought to completion before him.

**Climax my brother, let it out and scream for me.**

It was like a switch for Cronus, letting himself fall as he released his material; it caked both their thighs and the grass beneath them. He shuddered and moaned breathlessly, keeping a tight grip on Kurloz’s hair as he rode out his orgasm. Kurloz was now at free reign, hammering his hips into the now very sensitive nook, making small whimpers come from Cronus but all of it just stirred him on. Cronus had let go of the messy curls of hair and has instead dragged his claws up Kurloz’s back in which finally triggered his release, he jack hammered into the other until he was as deep as he could go, then finally let it all out into Cronus’ material sack, listening to the soft gasps of uncomfortable pleasure as he came down from his high, he pulled out and looked at the state Cronus was in, standing up to smirk as he zipped up his trousers.

**I think you may need to wash yourself off, motherfucker.**

Cronus let out a small tired noise and stayed on the ground, laying in the material as he watched a now calm and sated Kurloz stride away to deal with matters of importance. The voodoos in his head seemed to melt away and give more attention to the aching in his lower half. He sat up and shrugged; he didn’t care about the mess of if it ached afterwards, he still got laid.


End file.
